¿Fiesta? CONCURSO NAVIDEÑO Y PRINCIPIO DE AÑO DE KHR
by temainalumi-chan
Summary: Pues mi pequeña participación para este lindo concurso


Bien aquí mi pequeña participación del Concurso Navideño y Principio de año de KHR! perdonen la demora pero tuve unas vacaciones bastante ocupadas u_u pero bueno espero les guste ^^ creo que en si el tema principal queda como en segundo plano pero espero lo entiendan aun soy principiante en este ámbito sin mas las dejo leer ^^ (perdonen los horrores ortográficos) y y ya saben quejas dudas comentarios y todo lo que quieran decir en un lindo review.

Aclaración todo se da en un universo alterno

KHR le pertenece a Amano-san lo demás solo son loqueras mías ^^

* * *

-Prometo amarte eternamente- pronuncio en un delicado susurro la pequeña figura que sostenía en sus brazos, antes de caer en el sueño eterno

-Y yo prometo buscarte en esta vida o en la otra y esperarte solo a ti – pronuncio con palabras ahogadas el joven al ver que el amor de su vida había muerto en sus brazos.

.

.

.

Cada año que pasaba sin su pequeña amante era una tortura, estaba cansado, pero por más que deseara poder tener a su pequeña niña en brazos no podía hacer nada más que esperar a la siguiente vida, cuando ella renaciera, no con el mismo nombre, no bajo las mismas absurdas leyes que los separaron, pero no importaba si ella nacía en Italia o en la misma china, el esperaría por ella, ya que él le pertenecía a ella y ella a él.

Ese pequeño pacto entre ambos a la luz de la luna fue lo que los condeno, pero en ese instante no importaba nada más que ellos dos, todo fue simplemente hermoso, porque al ver los cautivadores ojos de su pequeña, quedo enamorado de ella, siendo solo una niña de 10 años.

Cada día que pasaba junto a ella era único porque, su pequeña le demostraba lo hermosa que era, pero esos momentos se veían interrumpidos ya que él no podía permanecer con ella y ella al ser la princesa debía seguir con sus tareas ya dictaminadas, todo era perfecto hasta que su pequeña creció, pero al hacerlo solo llegaron los problemas, porque era la heredera y como tal debía casarse y procrear un heredero digno y claro él no estaba involucrado en la lista de pretendientes ya que solo su pequeña sabia de su existencia.

Dicha noticia solo entristeció el alma de su niña quién al verse obligada a alejarse de el no soporto tal carga y se revelo contra su madre y su padre, quienes solo la encerraron tachándola de impura por haberse involucrado con un ser de oscuridad, pero seguían sin estar satisfechos, eso no era suficiente para hacerla pagar por su falta, siendo que la joven princesa era el ser más puro de ese triste reino lleno de denigración y soledad, así que los reyes llenos de avaricia solo pudieron fingir la muerte de la princesa para después venderla al ser más repugnante que encontraron, porque desde que la pequeña niña nació no era más que una carga para ellos, por no haber nacido varón, pero eso ya no sería un impedimento paro los reyes ya que la reina esperaba al que sería el nuevo heredero del reino.

La noticia de su fingida muerte solo lo enfureció por que el sabia la cruel verdad de su niña, esas crueles personas que se hacían llamar sus padres solo la maltrataban por no haber nacido varón, cubriendo todo por lo que según había sido su falta, pero no más si esas miserables personas no eran capaces de ver que su niña los amaba aun tratándola de una forma tan baja, él les haría pagar todas y cada una de las lágrimas que su niña estaba derramando.

Así fue como termino con ese cruel reino, porque él era capaz de eso y más por su pequeña, pero eso no fue suficiente, porque el bárbaro que había comprado a su niña al verse en peligro por tener a la princesa, decidió hacer la más cruel de las cosas en el mundo y terminar con la vida de su niña, y el al estar cegado por su venganza contra el reino no pudo llegar a tiempo para salvar a su niña, quien con sus delicados labios solo pronuncio esas palabras que los condenarían a ambos, pero era una condena que él estaba dispuesto a llevar hasta que al fin pudieran estar juntos.

.

.

.

Ahora en la actualidad ya no era un ser de oscuridad, ya no estaba en peligro su existencia por que la raza humana al pasar el tiempo se fue olvidando de lo que ahora solo eran historias de seres mágicos y extraordinarios, pero que eran una realidad que vivía día a día con ellos.

Si en esta actualidad solo era un importante empresario, rodeado que cosas sin valor por que no la tenía a ella a su lado, pero no más ya que al fin su pequeña había regresado a él lo sentía ella al fin había renacido no en la misma cruel y pasada Inglaterra que los separo, ahora ella era solo una pequeña recién nacida en el país del sol naciente, adonde él se dirigía con la clara intención de recuperar a su amada.

Tardo años en obtener lo necesario para vivir feliz al lado de ella, nada que dejara dudas sobre él, quien ahora vivía como el predecesor de su padre, quién no era más que el mismo haciéndose pasar por su propio hijo, claro no había nada imposible para el quién había pasado más de una eternidad haciéndose pasar por diferentes personas, pero ahora sería una nueva vida en la que su niña estaba involucrada de nuevo.

.

.

.

Ella solo era una simple muchacha algo torpe y despistada pero que gracias a su esfuerzo había logrado llegar a ocupar el puesto de su padre en las empresas Miura, claro ella ahora era la presidenta pero eso no significaba que gozara de privilegios, no claro que no ya que ella al ser una persona publica estaba obligada a llevar una vida más estricta de lo normal pero no se quejaba…. bueno casi nunca…está bien solo lo hacía en ocasiones como en la que se encontraba en estos precisos momentos y es que sus queridas amigas no cooperaban mucho que dijera, ya que ellas al escuchar la gran noticia de que el ex -presidente de empresas Miura cumpliría 60 años y se daría una gran fiesta en su honor solo la arrastraron para buscar un vestido perfecto para ella ya que según ellas era su oportunidad de encontrar pareja.

No es que ella no quisiera encontrar una pareja con quien compartir su vida, pero algo en su interior le decía que debía esperar al indicado aquel que solo existía para estar con ella, claro que eso sus amigas no lo entendían pero bueno ella no discutiría al respecto y solo se dejaría arrastrar por sus amigas por el gran centro comercial.

.

.

.

Todo era muy ostentoso desde su punto de vista pero, él no había asistido a esa fiesta sin sentido para ver la decoración del lugar, no él había asistido para poder ver de nuevo a su pequeña niña, y con ese simple pensamiento se adentró más y más a dicho lugar esperando poder verla de nuevo.

.

.

.

Todo era casi perfecto desde su punto de vista, todos los invitados estaban pasando una agradable noche pero no se aplicaba lo mismo para ella, ya que al ser la adorada princesa de papa, así como la anfitriona, debía de ser educada y saludar a todos y cada una de las personas en dicha celebración, mas por mero protocolo que por gusto, ya que lo quisiera o no todas eran personas con relaciones importantes para su empresa, así que una vez que termino de recibir a sus invitados decidió salir a tomar algo de aire al balcón.

.

.

.

Al fin la había encontrado, no había duda ella era la única que tenía ese dulce aroma que en esos precisos momentos lo guiaban hasta el balcón donde al fin después de tantos años la encontró a su pequeña niña, al amor de su vida, al fin sería capaz de cumplir su promesa, porque aunque ella no lo recordara el haría todo lo posible porque ella se enamorara de nuevo de él iniciando asi una nueva vida al lado de ella con la luna de testigo.

-¿Disculpe, no cree que es una noche algo fría para una bella dama?- pronuncio lo más calmado que pudo.

.

.

.

Un vuelco en su corazón fue lo que sintió cuando escucho esa voz era como si lo hubiera estado esperando, pero no entendía por que dicha sensación si era la primera vez que escuchaba a dicho joven, haciendo que ella quedara inmersa en sus pensamientos tratando de entender lo que estaba sintiendo.

-Disculpe no era mi intención molestarla, así que me retiro- Pronuncio el joven al mismo tiempo que daba media vuelta para poder alejarse del balcón, pero antes de que diera un solo paso ella lo detuvo.

-N…no se retire por favor y disculpe mi grosería, solo que no esperaba que alguien saliera en estos momentos- pronuncio ella mientras se sonrojaba sin motivo alguno cosa que la confundía más.

-No se preocupe fue mi culpa al interrumpirla, pero déjeme presentarme mi nombre es Gokudera Hayato -

Ese nombre ¿Por qué se le hacía conocido? ¿Por qué le daba nostalgia el solo escucharlo?, ¿Por qué sentía que lo conocía?, ¿Por qué era como si ella estuviera destinada a unir su vida con él? Era como si frente a ella estuviera alguien muy importante para ella, era como ver al amor de su vida, tantas preguntas solo la confundían más y más, hasta que, llego a su memoria una triste y lejana promesa que había hecho bajo la atenta mirada de la luna hace más de un siglo.

-Prometo amarte eternamente- pronuncio en un delicado susurro mientras lagrimas rodaban por su mejilla.

-Y yo prometo buscarte en esta vida o en la otra y esperarte solo a ti Haru- dijo el joven para tomar con sus manos el delicado rostro de la joven que trataba de no llorar al recordar su vida pasada.

-Hayato- grito por fin la castaña al ver que su amado Youkai había cumplido su promesa y al fin podrían estar juntos de nuevo

-Baka-ona ya no llores, al fin estamos juntos y todo gracias a tu padre que fue quien me ayudo a cumplir la promesa- porque era cierto el actual padre de la castaña sabía todo desde que su pequeña había nacido, ya que dicho youkai en un intento de recuperarla, decidió que era mejor contar con un aliado y quien mejor que su futuro suegro.

-No me digas así Tako-Head – respondió la chica haciendo un puchero que mostraba su inconformidad ante tal forma de llamarla.

-Lo siento era inevitable que te llamara así, ya que espere tantos años para volverte a ver-

-Está bien te perdono, aunque ahora entiendo por qué mi padre decidió dar una fiesta siendo que nunca ha estado de acuerdo en celebrar su cumpleaños-

-Lo siento fue una idea mía creí que sería una buena forma de volver a vernos- dijo el joven para después besar apasionadamente a la pequeña mujer que tenía en sus brazos porque al fin podía vivir con su amada niña y nadie los separaría ya que ellos estaban condenados a amarse eternamente.


End file.
